1. Field of the Invention
The combined baby bib and bottle holder relates to a multi-function bib for babies, and more particularly to a baby bib with a handfree secure bottle position structure that can be optionally implemented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person is usually required to hold a bottle for a baby while bottle nursing. This prevents the person bottle nursing the baby from freely using one of their hands to perform other tasks simultaneously. Typically, the person needs one hand to hold the baby and the other hand to secure the position of a bottle during nursing. This can be very inconvenient for the person nursing the baby who may need to carry out other tasks while the baby is bottle nursing such as using a phone, eating, drinking or other various personal needs. It is also very tiring for the arm holding the bottle and can cause strain and discomfort in the lower back. There are needs in the market for a product that a bottle nurser can use to hold and secure the bottle position while the baby nurses when situations arise. Conventional bibs only serve as garment protectors to keep the baby dry while bottle nursing by absorbing any spilt liquid from the bottle or baby's mouth.
The combined baby bib and bottle holder of this application is a combination of a bib and a handsfree bottle holder that provides a solution to this problem by holding and supporting the bottle while the baby nurses